


Fire Emblem oneshots

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Shounen ai, Yaoi, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Random oneshots related to the Fire Emblem fates series, mostly Revelation since most characters are united there. Popular ships will included: LeoKumi, Corrin!anybody at all, XanLow, RyoLas, ShiguSame, and more





	1. Incest or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Leo's reaction to his son and foster brother getting together. Takes place directly after M!Corrin|Kamui and Forrest S support.

It was a fine day.

Takumi was learning how to play chess well enough to best Leo in a match or two. While Leo didn't exactly enjoy losing, especially to his rival and lover, he was glad for a worthy opponent. And it's been a while since he had a good match with anyone.

Kiragi was finally keeping to his studies and he was being consistent once he realized its value in hunting. So that led to him being able to spend more time with his son. War was, after all, serious business so he would never take for granted the time he is able to spend with his family.

And Forrest, their relationship had started off shaky. As he had underestimated the time in the Deep realms, what he found adorable on a young male toddler wearing a frilly dress suddenly became concerning upon the next visit, seeing his son all grown yet still cling to that fashion statement. Of course, Leo wasn't prepared to deal with it.

But regardless, they managed to set that aside and work on mending their relationship. Forrest was still, first and foremost, his son, the next one which will inherit his Brynhildr. And Leo truly loved him regardless.

So no matter how unorthodox his choices or preferences may be, if it's what made him happy, Leo was going to do his best to support him in that.

"Father," Forrest looked chirper than Leo's ever seen him these last few days. "Corrin and I are engaged!"

No one cast a spell, but Leo turned to stone.

"What?"

"Well," Forrest started, a little shy suddenly. "Corrin and I have been getting along lately. And... I can't explain it well, but he really makes me happy, father."

Takumi coughed, clearing his throat as well as his head. Between him and Leo, Forrest always could count on him to side with him whenever Forrest and Leo would get into one of their occasional spats. It was just recently that their son's feminine side was finally fully accepted by Leo with no hint of malice.

Leo's intention to have Forrest inherit the Brynhildr was another issue, but not as serious. Still, Forrest would come to consult him about his concerns. Takumi don't know when it started, maybe it's always been that way, but when it came to kids, he usually played good cop while Leo played bad cop.

So how does he support Forrest in this? I mean, true, Corrin was neither his or Leo's true brother, so incest wasn't the issue, but it still seemed like Forrest was getting with his...

"... Forrest, does it have to be Corrin?"

"Well, why not? He's a perfect husband to be."

"He's your Uncle. It's incest."

Forrest frowned. "He's not really your brother though, right?"

"That makes no difference."

"It makes plenty difference!" Forrest huffed and looked at Takumi. The Silverette stiffened, apprehensive. "Dad, you agree with me, right?"

Takumi knew he had to thread carefully. "Uhm, well, even when I used to dislike him, I know fully considered Corrin as my brother. So I must admit, that it is a bit weird."

"Unbelievable!" Forrest threw his arms up in dismay. "I can't believe you're not going to give me your blessings just because of this little thing!"

"It's no little thing and... Where do you think you're going?"

"To Corrin, since I refuse to have this discussion any longer!"

"Get back here, you don't get to decide when this discussion is over!"

"Let go of me, father, I..."

Suddenly, Kiragi bursts into the door, panting heavily and looking injured.

"Son!" Takumi rushed over and fretted over their youngest. "are you all right?"

Kiragi looked at his dad in desperation. "Dad, Corrin's been kidnapped!"


	2. Missed Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles holds his son for the first time. And he has mixed feelings about it.

Niles is frustrated beyond belief. If he had known he would be missing his own husband's labor he would have never taken up Prince Leo's mission. Then again, in the first place, his liege might not even have assigned Niles to the task if he had known as well. Still, even as he wanted to head right over to Corrin's tree house, he still had to go over and report to Prince Leo.

To his grace, Leo allowed Niles to shorten his report and elaborate more later. In addition, he even allowed Niles to take a few days off to spend with his new family. He doesn't expect the Prince to apologize out right, especially as he had no true fault of the matter, but in his own way, this was its own form of apology.

"Niles..." Corrin beamed as he entered, his smile brighter than it normally is. "Welcome home. I missed you."

Niles immediately rushed over to embrace his love, but pause at the bundle on his arms. "Corrin, I—"

"No, Niles, don't apologize." Corrin shush, caressing his husband's face and support the baby in one arm. "it couldn't be help by anyone. No one knew I'd be forced into an early labor so soon. It means the world that you're back now."

Niles sighed, grateful that Leo allowed him to come home earlier than planned and sent someone else to finish the job. Usually, he doesn't like not finishing what he started, but circumstances were different now.

"Here, come hold him."

Niles widened his eyes, raising his hands in defense. "I couldn't... What if I break his neck?"

"Niles, stop it. You're his father as much as I am." Corrin held up the baby in front of the thief. "You won't hurt him, I promise."

Niles frowned. "How could you be so sure? It's a tiny... So fragile... I might, even as an accident..." he bit his lip. Maybe he should've stayed and finished his mission... or even have it extended until this baby grows older and less vulnerable.

"Because you love me and you've never hurt me," Corrin smiled softly. "Here, hold your arms out and I'll place him down."

Niles hesitantly did as he was told, and Corrin careful laid the sleeping infant on his arms. Niles is struck dumb by how light he was and Corrin had to remind him to watch his neck and support the head properly.

Then, the baby slowly stirred until it woke. Niles panicked, sure the baby was going to cry, as most babies do, and he was more than ready to give him back to Corrin, but then the child did something that made him stop.

He smiled at him and laughed.

"He's...." Niles breathed, captivated. "... He's perfect, love."

Corrin chuckled, endearingly smiling at his husband. "Isn't he? Kana, say hello to dad."

"Kana..." Niles held him close to his body. "Kana, my sweet Kana..."

Corrin smiled and snuggled up beside his husband, wrapping one arm around the thief's waist.

"Corrin, I love you, I love both of you so much." Niles kissed the Dragon Prince's forehead. "I'm so sorry for missing something as important as Kana's coming to this world. But I'm here now."

Corrin chuckled, nuzzling his neck. "I love you, too, Niles."

Niles smiled, basking on the warmth from the two brightest stars he even had the pleasure of seeing. He'll do everything in his power to protect both their lights. And maybe, just maybe, see more of these tiny stars.

One thing's for sure, he's not going to miss the second one.


	3. Castle Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: Post not done by me. Credits to whoever.)
> 
> Succeeding oneshots will be related to this post. In Chronological order or not. :)


	4. Rule no.27-28

Corrin will not tolerate this any longer.

At first, he tolerated it. Corrin's patience was exceptional, after all. He knew his army was filled with diverse sets of people with their quirks and oddities, he himself had them. Most people had reasons for not wanting to wear shoes, but despite being a royal, he wasn't very much fond of those things. 

Maybe it had something to do with being a Vallite, as Azura was barefooted most of the time. But then again, she went into the water most of the time, so perhaps it was more convenient that way.

So at first, he tried to calm down when the portraits were first put up. He even tried to appease his brothers by claiming it may be some harmless prank. Ryoma and Xander were mature about it, and decided to let it slide the first few times.

But then it got out of hand, their retainers started to show their disapproval more so than their lieges had. Especially Laslow, as he was actually married to Xander. Perry usually takes any reason to kill anyone, but this time, she was truly furious. Saizo didn't say much, neither did Kagero, but the married couple looked distrustful towards anyone these days. Silas isn't allowed to spar with anyone until this was resolved. No one had a clue who the offender was, so Silas can't help but think everyone a suspect and take it out on them a little bit too much.

Siegbert wasn't very happy either. He looked up to his father more than anyone else does. Even more than Leo does. Shiro doesn't normally care, at first he thought it was just someone hating on his dad. They were all aware, after all, that politics were messy business. But then, he started getting pissed off because it was no longer funny and his father deserved respect. At first, they all thought it was a random visiting villager who might've posted it when they came.

But now as it was seriously starting affect the Army's unity. What's worse, he just found out Shigure had been missing for a while and he sent Kaze to find him, with Hisame volunteering to come along to help search for his best friend. He just hoped they'd find him soon, because hell would break loose if Azura found out.

Not that he wasn't ready to break loose himself.

Corrin decided to post a new rule inside the castle and notice outside, just so people know he is dealing with the problem of the portraits. 

Rule #27  
To whoever has been hanging unflattering portraits of Xander and Ryoma around the castle, please stop. They are negatively affecting morale.

It was only a few hours later that the offender, or in this case, offenders revealed themselves.

"Forgive me, father!"

Azura was out picking flowers with Kana now, so Corrin had been alone. Until the moment that Shigure, Rhajat, and Asugi had come in. His son kneeling before him, the other two following suit. Admittedly, Corrin was surprise to seem even Rhajat looking especially shameful.

"Shigure, what's wrong?" Corrin got on the floor, looking at his son to see that he was crying. "What bothers you, son? Please tell me so I can help."

Asugi rubbed the back of his head. "Uhm, actually, uh, Milord Corrin," The Dragon Prince had to do a double take there. Asugi never really addressed royals with their title normally. "You know that thing with, uh, Lord Ryoma and Lord Xander's portraits lately?"

"... Yes?"

"Sorry." Rhajat muttered under her breath.

Corrin narrowed his eyes, put a consoling arm over Shigure's form. "I need an explanation.

What love wouldn't make you do.

Both Asugi and Rhajat had been vying for Shigure's affection, and both have developed the habit of stalking him, apparently. Earlier in the week, just before the portraits came up, the Ninja and Diviner had stumbled upon each other when they were both watching Shigure near the lake, the bluenette painting as per usual. 

Jealousy and rivalry incited, and they had a duel there and then. Long story short, Rhajat's spell went wrong, severely wrong, and instead of going hitting Asugi who was ready to counter it, it went towards Shigure.

Resulting to him painting those rather crude portraits of his Uncles for the last few days nonstop. Asugi and Rhajat had meant to tell Corrin sooner, but then they had to track Shigure down first who had taken off on his Pegasus to find a perfect spot to "paint his inspirations".

Apparently though, Shigure found them first after the spell's finally worn off. And he was pitifully ashamed for what he had done, even if hadn't been aware of his actions. Needless to say, both Asugi and Rhajat had been turned down by Shigure and that's when the bluenette finally told Corrin about his secret relationship with Hisame and was already taken, anyway.

"I wanted to tell you and mother immediately, father. But you know how terribly shy Hisame can get."

"Shigure!" Hisame suddenly bursts in, and rushed to the boy. "Someone told me that you came in here, are you okay?! You've been missing for days!"

"Hisame!"

Shigure had thankfully stopped crying, but Corrin was having mixed feelings about the entire thing. Not that he was adverse to same sex relationships, all his brothers had male partners. Hell, Leo and Takumi's been married longer than he was married to Azura.

In the end, Corrin talked to Ryoma, Xander, their husbands and Retainers. Thankfully, as there was no real malice intended by the offenders, they decided to let this whole thing die down quietly. Saizo put his son into severe training as punishment, and Kagero spoke to Hayato and they both talked Rhajat to take a retreat in the mountains with Ayama for a few days to purify her choice of spells, even a little bit, but kept the reasons vague. Hayato was surprised by her willingness.

The portraits were all burnt, which hurt Shigure admittedly. Even if he wasn't fully aware when he made them, the artist of him was pained to see his creations destroyed. Hisame did his best to cheer his lover up.

In the end, it was Silas and Laslow who managed to cheer up the bluenette, since there were some rather sexy portraits of their lovers and those, they kept. After all, as rated as those scandalous portraits were, they were still nicely done.

Corrin revised the castles rules once everything was resolved.

~~Rule #27  
To whoever has been hanging unflattering portraits of Xander and Ryoma around the castle, please stop. They are negatively affecting morale.~~

Rule#28  
Full apologies to the artist in question.

"Shigure?"

"Yes father?"

"About Hisame..." Corrin looked at his son, smiling comfortingly. "I approve."

Shigure beamed happily. "Really?"

"Yes, ah, now for the bad news..." Corrin lowered his head a bit. "Uhm, your mom wants to have a family dinner."

Shigure widened his eyes. "Oh, gods..."

A dinner night of spicy dishes made by Rinkah, embarrassing teasing and birds-bees lectures from Hinata, plus Kana's unlimited energy and Azura's singing was talked about all throughout the camp for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full apologies to the artist in question (LoL)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for OOC. I don't have a firm handle on their character yet.


End file.
